


In der Stunde der Not... bist Du allein

by HollyMae



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMae/pseuds/HollyMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von jetzt auf gleich verändert sich Dein ganzes Leben. Nichts wird je wieder so sein, wie es einmal war. Du verlierst Alles und Jeden. Wie soll es mit Dir weitergehen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: HollyMae  
> Fandom: Tokio Hotel  
> Rating: ab 16  
> Datum der Erstveröffentlichung: 07.10.2012  
> Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Tokio Hotel gehören natürlich nicht mir… ich habe sie mir nur mal kurz ausgeliehen. Ich will mit dieser Story niemanden verletzen, Geld mache ich damit auch nicht. Sämtliche Situationen sind reine Erfindung und entsprechen (vermutlich^^) nicht der Wirklichkeit
> 
>  
> 
> Nur für den Fall, dass es jemandem bekannt vorkommen sollte: Ich habe diese Story bereits im Oktober 2012 begonnen und damals in anderen Archiven unter einem anderen Autorennamen veröffentlicht.

Die letzten Kartons werden in den Umzugswagen geladen und die drei Personen schauen sich nochmals genau im Haus um. Das auch ja nichts vergessen wurde.  
Mit wütenden Mienen steigen sie die Treppe hinab und bleiben vor dem neuen alleinigen Besitzer des Hauses stehen.  
Abwartend streckt dieser seine geöffnete Hand aus. Wartet auf die Herausgabe der Schlüssel und Codekarten.  
Widerwillig werden ihm diese gereicht.  
Sein Anwalt bittet die Herrschaften jetzt das Haus zu verlassen, was natürlich nicht ohne einen weiteren verbalen Schlagabtausch von statten geht.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass Du damit durchkommst? Wir werden die Vormundschaft schon für Dich bekommen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Du hilflos in Deiner eigenen Scheiße hier vor Dich hinvegetieren wirst“, faucht Simone ihn an.  
„Tschüss, Krüppel“, kommt es noch von seinem Bruder, welcher ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen das Haus endgültig verlässt. Wenige Augenblicke später hört man das Starten eines Motors und wie sich der Wagen vom Grundstück entfernt.  
Voller Verachtung starrt er seine Mutter an.  
„Verzieht Euch endlich, Ihr Parasiten. Ich habe Euch lange genug mit durchgezogen. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Selbst in LA habt ihr uns auf der Tasche gelegen, immer gut von unserem Geld gelebt. Wenn mein herzallerliebstes Brüderchen Euch weiterhin durchfüttern will, kann er das gerne tun. Aber von mir seht Ihr keinen Cent mehr!“  
„Wart’s nur ab, Du undankbares Gör. Das wird Dir noch Leid tun. Wir werden Dir die Ämter auf den Hals hetzen. Wir werden Dich entmündigen lassen. Und dann … dann mein Sohnemann, hast Du nichts mehr zu melden!“  
Mit einem fiesen Lächeln im Gesicht hakt sie sich bei Gordon unter und verlässt arrogant das Haus.

Es ist geschafft. Er hat all die Leute aus seinem Leben vertrieben, die nur ein falsches Spiel mit ihm spielten. Freunde, die nie wirklich welche waren und Familie, die ihn nur gedrillt und ausgenutzt hatte.  
Jetzt, wo sein Leben vorbei war, da erst konnte er die Wahrheit erkennen.  
Er war schon immer ein Nichts in ihren Augen gewesen. Nur eine Marionette welche nach ihren Wünschen tanzen und spielen musste. Ein Sparschwein, welches bis zum bitteren Ende ausgeschlachtet wurde.  
Jetzt, wo er dringend Hilfe und Beistand brauchte, da wendeten sie sich Alle ab, zeigten ihr wahres Gesicht.  
Jetzt, wo es finanziell mit ihm bergab ging, wollte man ihn ein letztes Mal melken.  
Aber so nicht. Niemals.

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er wandte sich zu seinem Anwalt um, welcher ihn nachdenklich ansah.  
„Herr Kaulitz, ich würde das, was Ihre Mutter Ihnen da gerade an den Kopf geworfen hat als Drohung betrachten. So wie ich ihre Familie kennen gelernt habe, traue ich Ihr wirklich zu, dass Sie sie fertig machen wird. Wenn Sie wollen, können wir schon jetzt rechtliche Schritte gegen Sie einleiten.“  
Einen Moment sehe ich ihn einfach nur an, nicke dann jedoch. „Lassen Sie uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen und dort in Ruhe alles Weitere besprechen. Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne einen Kaffee anbieten, aber, na ja…“ gebe ich niedergeschlagen von mir.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Herr Kaulitz. Dann wollen wir mal.“  
Der Anwalt nimmt sich Schreibzeug zur Hand und macht sich Notizen.  
„Zu erst wäre eine vorbeugende Unterlassungsklage wichtig. Somit dürfen sich bestimmte Personen Ihnen nicht mehr -als sagen wir mal 500 Meter- nähern. Ihr Haus bzw. Grundstück ist ebenfalls Tabu. Zumal Sie mit dem neuen Kaufvertrag eh der alleinige Besitzer sind und sich das nicht mehr mit Ihrem Bruder teilen müssen. Es wurde Alles genauestens geteilt. Den Kaufpreis sowie die Renovierungskosten haben Sie anteilig mit 50% zurückgezahlt.  
Der Vertrag ist unterschrieben von ihnen, ihrem Bruder und mir als Notar. Daran gibt es also schon mal nichts mehr zu Rütteln.  
Außerdem können wir mit der Klage auch darauf hin arbeiten, dass man keine weiteren Lügen mehr über Sie in der Presse verbreitet. Wir verbieten Ihnen bis auf weiteres den Mund.  
Aber da Ihre Mutter Ihnen ja unbedingt an den Kragen will, sollten Sie sich eine Haushaltshilfe zulegen. Denn wenn wirklich mal ein Mitarbeiter des zuständigen Sozialamtes hierher kommt um zu kontrollieren, dann sollte es möglichst ordentlich und sauber sein. Zwischendurch könnte mal ein Gärtner sich um die Außenanlage kümmern.  
Vertrauen Sie mir, Herr Kaulitz. Es ist nur in Ihrem besten Interesse. Denken Sie darüber nach. Ich bin Ihnen gerne bei der Suche nach geeigneten Mitarbeitern behilflich.“

Sein Anwalt hatte Recht. Allein würde er das Alles niemals bewerkstelligen können.  
Und seine Mutter war ein habgieriges Weib, welches vor nichts zurückschreckte.  
Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, eh unangemeldete „Gäste“ bei ihm vor der Tür stehen würden. Außerdem hatten die Drei ein totales Chaos im gesamten Haus hinterlassen. Eine Müllkippe war besser organisiert als sein Haushalt.  
„Also gut. Besorgen Sie mir so schnell wie möglich eine Haushälterin. Der Garten kann noch etwas warten. Da werde ich im Herbst eine Gärtnerei beauftragen“, wende ich das Wort an Herrn Dr. Walter.  
„Gerne. Dann werde ich mich mal auf den Weg machen und mich um Alles kümmern. Sie hören dann in den nächsten Tagen von mir.“  
Er erhebt sich und reicht mir zum Abschied die Hand. Dann verlässt er das Haus.

Herr Dr. Walter ist ein sehr kompetenter Anwalt und Notar. Er hat mich auch vor Gericht vertreten und dafür gesorgt, dass diese Verrückten eine ordentliche Strafe bekamen. Wirklich helfen kann mir das zwar auch nicht mehr, aber es war eine Warnung an alle Stalker und aufdringlichen Fans da draußen, die meinen, sie kämen mit allen Aktionen durch.  
Und da ich berühmt bin, ging der Fall auch schön durch die internationale Presse.  
Jetzt weiß die Welt, dass mit mir nie wieder gut Kirschen essen sein wird.  
Ich lasse mir nichts mehr gefallen. Von niemandem!

Seufzend sehe ich aus dem Fenster und lasse das Gespräch mit meinem Anwalt erneut Revue passieren.  
Es ist traurig, dass ich nie eine richtige Familie hatte. Das alle meine „Freunde“ mich nur als Mittel zum Zweck ansahen und nutzten.  
Bin schon sehr gespannt, wie es mit denen weitergeht.  
Tokio Hotel gibt es ja inzwischen nicht mehr. Ich bin raus und was die anderen Dreie machen…  
Den Bandnamen habe ich mir gekrallt. Die Rache des kleinen Mannes. Da müssen sie sich was Neues einfallen lassen. Nur ob sie noch genau so erfolgreich sein werden ohne mich?  
Wer weiß? Es bringt mir jetzt nichts, wenn ich mir über ungelegte Eier den Kopf zerbreche.  
Ich lasse mich auf das Sofa sinken und ziehe mir die Decke über.  
Die Dämmerung ist hereingebrochen und es war heute ein anstrengender Tag für mich.  
Es dauert nicht lange bis ich einschlafe.

~ Traum – Erinnerung ~  
„Im Namen des Volkes ergeht folgendes Urteil:  
Die Angeklagten werden wegen gemeinschaftlichen versuchten Mordes in Tateinheit mit schwerer Körperverletzung sowie gefährlichen Eingriffs in den öffentlichen Straßenverkehr zu jeweils 9 Jahren Haft ohne Aussicht auf frühzeitige Entlassung verurteilt.  
Zudem haben Sie dem Geschädigten jeweils ein Schmerzensgeld in Höhe von € 20.000 zu zahlen.  
Des Weiteren werden die Verurteilten nach Verbüßung der Haftstrafe des Landes verwiesen und in Ihre Heimat abgeschoben. Die Einreise nach Deutschland wird Ihnen Zeit Ihres Lebens untersagt.  
Gegen das Urteil gibt es das Rechtsmittel der Revision zu Händen der Geschäftsstelle binnen 7 Tagen“, gibt der Richter klar und deutlich von sich.  
Die wenigen zugelassenen Leute im Gerichtssaal sind geschockt.  
So ein hartes Urteil hat niemand erwartet. Aber es ist angemessen… zumindest in den Augen des Geschädigten… mir.  
„Das können Sie doch nicht machen! Es sind doch noch Kinder“, kommt es verzweifelt vom Vater einer der Verurteilten. „Außerdem sind wir Franzosen. Da dürfen Sie hier gar keinen Prozess in Deutschland machen. Das ist Alles ungültig“, schreit er aufgebracht.

„Sie setzen sich jetzt wieder hin und hören mir noch einmal genau zu“, fordert ihn der Richter auf.  
„Ihre Tochter hat gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen und ihrem Freund fast einen Menschen umgebracht…“  
„Aber das war der Falsche, man ey. Da können wir dann doch auch nichts für!“ schnaubt eine der Verurteilten.  
„Umso schlimmer ist das Ganze. Ihretwegen kam ein Unschuldiger zu Schaden! Und Sie haben während der gesamten Verhandlung nicht einmal Reue gezeigt, sich nicht einmal bei dem Opfer entschuldigt. Da kamen nur dumme Sprüche und zum Glück auch ein Versprecher, der sie Alle letztendlich überführte.  
Sie wollten sich –aus welchen Gründen auch immer- an Herrn Kaulitz rächen und schnitten die Bremsleitungen seines Auto’s durch. Es war ein geplanter Mordanschlag, denn ich zitiere Wir wollten die Schwuchtel ja gar nicht umbringen. Es sollte seinen notgeilen Machobruder treffen.  
Das war ein 1A Geständnis. Natürlich konnten Sie nicht ahnen, dass der Bruder den Wagen nahm. Aber sie können von Glück reden, dass nicht noch mehr Menschen so schwer verletzt wurden. Denn hätte Herr Kaulitz nicht so reagiert, und den ungebremsten Wagen gegen die Mauer fahren lassen, dann wären vielleicht wirklich noch weitere unschuldige Menschen verletzt worden oder gar gestorben. Ihnen ist die Tragweite Ihrer Tat überhaupt nicht bewusst. Aber Sie haben ja jetzt genügend Zeit, sich mal darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Und was Ihren Einwurf betrifft, dass ein deutsches Rechtsurteil nicht gültig ist… da muss ich Ihnen widersprechen. Die Damen wurden nach dem Unglück in der Stadt gefasst und nach Absprache mit den französischen Behörden an unser Rechtssystem übergeben. Selbst wenn diese Verhandlung in Frankreich stattgefunden hätte, wäre das Urteil nicht anders ausgefallen.  
Und das Strafmaß wurde nach Erwachsenenstrafrecht ermittelt, da die Angeklagten zur Zeit der Tat bereits zwischen 22 und 24 Jahre alt waren und auch, weil die bereits vorangegangenen Verurteilungen und Klagen ja allem Anschein nach nichts gebracht haben.  
Erneut Milde walten zu lassen, kam somit gar nicht erst in Frage.  
Außerdem –wenn wir mal ehrlich sind- hätten Sie als Eltern bereits etwas unternehmen müssen, als Ihre Töchter gegen die Ihnen mehrfach auferlegten Strafen und Beschlüsse verstoßen haben. Sie haben dieses Verhalten sogar noch gefördert, indem Sie Ihre Kinder finanziell in Ihren kriminellen Machenschaften unterstützt haben. Anstatt Sie nach Hause zu holen, erlaubten Sie den jungen Frauen auch noch in Hamburg zu wohnen und zu studieren. Ausgerechnet in dieser Stadt, wo Ihre Opfer –welche Jahre lang belästigt und bedroht wurden- lebten.  
Sie haben in der Erziehung ganz eindeutig versagt und müssen jetzt auf eine gewisse Art und Weise genau so dafür einstehen, wie Ihre Kinder.“  
Der Richter wendet sich an mich. „Herr Kaulitz, ich weiß, dass dieses Urteil Ihnen beim Genesen nicht weiter helfen wird. Aber es ist ein gerechtes Urteil und ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie ab nun Ihre Ruhe vor derartigen Leuten haben werden. Es ist eine Warnung an alle aufdringlichen Fans und Stalker, welche hoffentlich erkennen, dass ab jetzt ein anderer Wind weht.  
Ich wünsche Ihnen für Ihre Zukunft alles erdenklich Gute und das es Ihnen bald besser geht.  
Die Verhandlung ist hiermit geschlossen.“

Mein Anwalt legt mir lächelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter. Das Urteil ist zwar ok, aber mein Leben ist für immer zerstört.  
Ich kann die Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Mit dieser Aktion haben sie mir Alles genommen. Meine Freiheit, meine Freude, meinen Job… einfach Alles.  
Nachdem ich mich etwas beruhigt habe, wische ich mir die Tränen weg und löse die Bremsen an meinem Rollstuhl. Mein Anwalt schiebt mich durch einen speziellen Gang in die Tiefgarage wo bereits ein Wagen mit verdunkelten Scheiben auf mich wartet.  
Seit dem „Unfall“ fahre ich nicht mehr gerne mit dem Auto, habe sogar schon eine Therapie angefangen, um die Angst los zu werden.  
Als wir das Gerichtsgelände verlassen, klopfen die Reporter und Fotografen an den Scheiben, versuchen die Tür zu öffnen, welche zum Glück von Innen verriegelt ist.  
Ich will nur noch meine Ruhe haben.

~ Traum – Erinnerung Ende ~

Schweißgebadet wache ich auf. Mein Gesicht ist tränennass.  
Völlig verzweifelt ziehe ich mir die Decke bis über den Kopf und weine mich erneut in den Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Tage später

Gestern Abend rief mich Dr. Walter an. Er hat eine Haushaltshilfe für mich gefunden.  
Gegen 9:00 Uhr wollten sie hier sein und pünktlich auf den Schlag genau klingelt es.  
Ich fahre zur Tür und betätige den Summer um das Zufahrtstor zu öffnen. Dann öffne ich die Haustür und warte auf meine Gäste.  
Es dauert nur einen Augenblick bis der Wagen vorfährt und Herr Doktor Walter, sowie eine junge Frau aussteigen.  
„Guten Morgen, Herr Kaulitz“, werde ich begrüßt, „darf ich Sie kurz bekannt machen? Das hier ist Frau Karin Meier. Sie wird sich kurz bei Ihnen umsehen und wenn Sie einverstanden sind auch heute noch mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen.“  
Frau Meier kommt auf mich zu und schüttelt mir zur Begrüßung lächelnd die Hand. Na ja, mal sehen, wie die sich hier gleich anstellt.

Ich bitte die Beiden herein und Herr Walter beginnt einen kleinen Rundgang mit Frau Meier.  
Sie beginnen im Obergeschoss und arbeiten sich bis zum Keller runter.  
Besonders begeistert sieht die Dame ja jetzt nicht aus.  
Nach nur zehn Minuten sitzen wir im Wohnzimmer und Frau Meier nimmt sich Schreibsachen aus ihrer Tasche.  
„Herr Kaulitz, Herr Kaulitz. Da haben wir aber noch so Einiges vor uns“, meint sie und macht sich Notizen.  
In der Zwischenzeit unterhalte ich mich mit Hr. Walter.  
„Also Frau Meier würde halbtags bei Ihnen arbeiten, wenn es denn recht ist. Sie käme immer für vier Stunden an fünf Tagen in der Woche. Von Montag bis Freitag. Ihre Aufgaben wären halt die anfallenden Hausarbeiten und auch das Zubereiten Ihres Mittagessens. Für die Wochenenden würde Sie Ihnen etwas im Voraus kochen und dann einfrieren.“  
Hmm, hört sich ja nicht schlecht an. Und wenn hier regelmäßig sauber gemacht wird, kann mir meine liebe Verwandtschaft auch nicht an den Karren fahren.  
Und was Leckeres zum Mittagessen wäre auch mal wieder schön. Wobei… ob die wirklich kochen kann?

„So, ich habe dann mal den groben Schlachtplan für die erste Woche fertig“, meldet sich Frau Meier und sieht mich an.  
„Na, dann lassen Sie mal hören.“  
„Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, bewohnen Sie zur Zeit nur das Erdgeschoss,“ ich nicke zustimmend, „und von daher würde ich erstmal hier anfangen. Zu aller erst ganz dringend die Küche. Da krabbelt es einem ja schon fast entgegen, wenn man den Kühlschrank öffnet. Nebenbei werde ich immer mal wieder eine Maschine Wäsche anschmeißen.  
Dann kommt das Wohnzimmer und das Esszimmer dran, danach der Flur und Ihr Büro. Aber am meisten Zeit werde ich wirklich für die Küche benötigen.   
Erst wenn hier unten Alles in Ordnung ist, werde ich mich um die Zimmer im Obergeschoss kümmern.  
Soweit ich das überblicken konnte sind dort nur drei Bäder, fünf leere Wohnräume und Ihr Schlaf- und Ankleidezimmer.  
Das ist nicht so dringend und dürfte dann auch etwas zügiger gehen, da die meisten Räumlichkeiten fast leer sind.  
Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich wirklich sehr gerne jetzt schon anfangen. Je eher wir das hier Alles auf Vordermann bringen, desto besser. Herr Dr. Walter hat mir von Ihrer derzeitigen Situation erzählt und da würde ich wirklich nicht zögern wollen.  
Man weiß in solchen Situationen nie, wann es unerwünschter Weise an der Tür klingeln könnte.“

Okay, hört sich alles soweit ganz logisch an.  
„Ich bin einverstanden“, gebe ich von mir und unterschreibe den Arbeitsvertrag, welchen Hr. Walter schon vorbereitet hat.  
Auch Frau Meier unterschreibt.  
„Was ich noch wissen möchte“, beginnt Frau Meier, „wäre es wohl in Ordnung, wenn ich die ersten Tage länger arbeite? Ich möchte hier wirklich so schnell wie möglich Grund rein bekommen. Und soweit ich das sehen konnte, fehlen einige Putzsachen. Ich würde dann erst schnell einkaufen gehen und danach sofort loslegen und halt länger machen. Ich kann ja dafür später einen Freizeitausgleich bekommen.“  
Fragend sieht sie mich an.  
„Aber gerne doch. Wie viel Geld bräuchten Sie denn für den Einkauf?“  
Mal sehen, was für eine horrende Summe sie sich zurecht denkt.  
„Ich schätze mal, dass ich mit € 50,00 hinkommen müsste“, lächelt sie mich an.  
Sind € 50,00 viel für Putzkram? Herr Dr. Walter sagt nichts dazu, also wird das schon hinkommen.

„Na, das ist doch prima.“ Freudig steht Herr Dr. Walter auf und schüttelt mir die Hand.  
„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen beiden mal eine gute Zusammenarbeit und wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, dann melden Sie sich.“  
Und schon verlässt er das Haus.

Frau Meier erhebt sich ebenfalls und marschiert zielstrebig in die Wäschekammer. Nur wenige Minuten später kommt sie mit Einkaufskorb und Tüten bewaffnet wieder zurück.  
„So, dann mache ich mich mal schnell auf den Weg. Ich werde in spätestens einer Stunde zurück sein“, meint sie und geht zur Haustür.  
„Ach ja“, sie dreht sich nochmals zu mir um, „wäre es möglich, dass ich einen Hausschlüssel bekomme? Dann müssen Sie nicht immer extra zur Tür kommen wenn ich rein möchte.“  
Ich nicke und fahre in den Flur, wo der Schlüsselkasten hängt… leider zu hoch für mich.  
„Nehmen Sie sich einfach eine Karte für das Tor und einen der Schlüssel mit blauen Band für die Haustür“, fordere ich sie auf.  
Sie steckt die Schlüssel ein und macht sich auf den Weg.

***

Zur gleichen Zeit am anderen Ende der Stadt:  
Familie Kaulitz sitzt gemütlich beim Frühstück.  
„Und wann wollen wir ihm den MDK* auf den Hals hetzen?“ fragt Tom  
„Nicht so ungeduldig. Noch geht es dem lieben Bill bestimmt zu gut. Lass uns mal ruhig zwei Wochen warten“, meint Simone und pustet leicht in ihren zu heißen Kaffee.  
„Aber zwei Wochen? Ist das nicht zu lange?“ mischt sich Gordon ein. „Ich meine, der Junge kann ja nichts alleine. Nicht, dass der noch verhungert oder irgendwo hilflos in der Ecke liegt und verreckt.“  
Nur mit den Schultern zuckend trinkt Simone weiterhin ihren Kaffe. „Das ist nicht unser Problem. Wenn er verreckt, erben wir wenigstens.“  
Tom muss laut lachen. „Sag mal, wovon träumst Du eigentlich nachts? Der hat uns schon längst aus dem Testament gestrichen, nachdem, wie wir ihn fertig gemacht haben. Von Bill sehen wir keine müde Kröte.“  
„Keine Sorge, das wird schon“, kommt es nur sehr selbstsicher von seiner Mutter.  
Schweigend führen sie das Frühstück fort.

***

Inzwischen ist es schon 16:00 Uhr und Frau Meier sitzt mir völlig erschöpft gegenüber und trinkt einen Tee.  
Meine Güte, hat die Frau eine Power!  
Sie hat den ganzen Tag damit verbracht die Küche auf Hochglanz zu putzen und der Berg Wäsche ist auch schon auf die Hälfte geschrumpft.  
Einfach klasse, wie es jetzt schon aussieht.  
Aber das Beste ist mein verspätetes Mittagessen. Noch nie in meinem Leben hat mir ein Gemüseeintopf so gut geschmeckt.  
Sie hat sich richtig geschämt, als sie mir den Eintopf servierte. Sie müsse sich erst mal daran gewöhnen, dass sie jetzt vegetarisch kochen muss. Und weil so viel zu Putzen war, hatte sie auch kaum Zeit, etwas „Anständiges“ zu kochen.  
Ist doch Alles ganz prima.  
Glücklich löffle ich mir den Eintopf weg.  
„Ich mache dann mal Feierabend für heute“, seufzt sie und bringt ihre Tasse in die Küche.  
„Morgen werde ich dann um 8:00 Uhr hier sein und weiter machen.“ Sie geht in den Flur und holt ihre Jacke und Tasche.  
„Für den Fall das sie noch später etwas essen möchten, habe ich Ihnen den restlichen Eintopf schon mal in eine Mikrowellenschüssel umgefüllt und auf die Arbeitsfläche gestellt. Müssen Sie dann nur noch heiß machen. Und zur Not habe ich Brot aufgeschnitten und neben den Kühlschrank auf die Fläche gelegt. Den Brotbelag und Getränke habe ich Ihnen im unteren Teil des Kühlschrankes gepackt. Da müssten Sie dann gut dran kommen. Ein paar Joghurts habe ich auch noch mitgebracht, aber ich wusste nicht, welche Geschmacksrichtung Sie bevorzugen. Ich hoffe, es ist etwas Passendes dabei.   
Wenn Sie hier mit dem Essen fertig sind, lassen Sie das Geschirr einfach stehen. Ich räume es dann morgen früh in den Spüler.“  
Ich bin begeistert und bedanke mich dafür.  
Das sie für nur € 50,00 das gesamte Putzzeug und noch so viele Lebensmittel bekommen hat ist für mich irgendwie ein Rätsel. Aber ich will mal nicht klagen.  
„Bis morgen werde ich noch ein paar vegetarische Rezepte auftreiben. Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, wenn es erstmal nur einfache Sachen sind. Ich brauche halt noch die meiste Zeit zum Reinigen des Hauses.“  
„Das ist doch kein Problem. Ich bin echt froh, dass Sie den Job angenommen haben“, sage ich und sehe sie freundlich an.  
Sie lächelt zufrieden und macht sich dann auf den Weg zum Ausgang.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend. Bis morgen“, verabschiedet sie sich.  
„Danke, dass wünsche ich Ihnen auch.“  
Dann schließt sich die Tür und ich bin allein.

Ich glaube mit Frau Meier hat Herr Dr. Walter wirklich einen guten Griff für mich gemacht.

Den Rest des Abends verbringe ich auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher. Immer wieder schweifen meine Gedanken um meine „Familie“ und Frau Meier.  
Das Eine ein Fluch, das Andere ein Segen.  
Und mir wird bewusst, dass ich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder richtige Nahrung zu mir genommen habe und mich nicht anschließend übergeben musste, weil das Zeug schon gammelig war.  
Ich hatte ja nur das, was im Kühlschrank war. An einige Sachen kam ich nicht ran und der Rest war größtenteils schon ungenießbar. Aber was sollte ich machen. In der Not frisst der Teufel ja bekanntlich Fliegen.  
Langsam lege ich mich hin und ziehe die Wolldecke über mich.   
Es war ein ereignisreicher und guter Tag. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit geht es mir gut.  
Ich bin satt, habe eine nette Haushälterin die auch nicht rumzickt, wenn ich ihr vor lauter Langeweile bei der Arbeit auf die Finger gucke und meine Familie kann mir schon bald gar nichts mehr anhaben.  
Seufzend mummle ich mich in die Decke ein und schließe die Augen.

 

~ ~ ~

* MDK = Medizinischer Dienst der Krankenversicherung


	3. Chapter 3

In der Stunde der Not 03

Die letzten acht Tage hat Frau Meier voll durchgezogen. Sogar am Wochenende war sie da.  
Jetzt sieht es hier wirklich gut aus.  
Ich glaube, so sauber und ordentlich war es das letzte Mal, als wir eingezogen sind.  
Die Fenster hat sie von Außen noch nicht geputzt, da das Wetter einfach zu regnerisch war. Das hätte nichts gebracht.

Mit ihrem Putzequipment kommt sie gerade die Treppe runter und räumt das Zeug erstmal weg, ehe sie in die Küche geht und den Auflauf für heute Mittag in den Ofen schiebt.  
„Sagen Sie mal, Herr Kaulitz, wo schlafen Sie eigentlich? Ich meine… ich habe hier jetzt alle Zimmer durch, aber Ihr Schlafzimmer ist ja oben. Da kommen Sie ohne Treppenlift doch gar nicht hin.“  
Oh je, was soll ich dazu jetzt sagen?  
„Die Couch tut es auch“, murmle ich.  
„Bitte was? Sie haben die ganze Zeit hier unten auf dem unbequemen Ding gepennt? Also, da müssen wir aber eine andere Lösung finden. Zumindest, bis Sie einen Lift bekommen. Das kann doch für Ihren Rücken auf Dauer nicht gut sein“, nuschelt sie und deckt den Mittagstisch.

„Das Büro!“, sagt sie plötzlich und grinst dabei breit.  
Bahnhof! Ich starre sie an wie ein Auto mit Fernlicht.  
„Na ja, wir könnten Ihr Büro hier unten doch erstmal umstellen. Wenn der Schreibtisch raus ist und die zwei Kommoden, dann passt da auf jeden Fall ein Bett rein und es bleibt noch genug Platz für Ihren Rollstuhl“, erklärt sie mir freudig erregt.  
„Wir? Was meinen Sie mit *wir könnten*? Nur für den Fall das Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, aber ich bin irgendwie gehandicapped!“ schnaufe ich sauer.  
„So ein Quark! Natürlich werden Sie mir helfen! Keine Widerrede!“ resolut starrt sie mich an und stemmt dabei die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Nach dem Essen bauen wir den PC ab und den Schreibtisch kriege ich schon allein da raus. Aber die Regale müssten wir teilweise leer machen und da brauche ich Ihre Hilfe. Die werden wir erstmal provisorisch als Kleiderschrank umfunktionieren.“  
Gute Idee, aber wie ausgerechnet ich dabei helfen soll muss sie mir noch genau erklären.  
„Und wo sollen wir ein Bett herbekommen?“ Dumm fragen kostet mich ja nichts.  
„Oh da oben steht in einem der Gästezimmer ein 1,40 mal 2,00 Meter Bett. Mir ist beim Reinigen des Zimmers aufgefallen, dass man es ganz leicht auseinanderbauen kann. Ich werde es in seine Einzelteile zerlegen, runter tragen und dann hier wieder aufbauen. Werkzeug ist ja im Hauswirtschaftsraum.“  
„Mal ganz ehrlich, Frau Meier, gibt es irgendetwas, was Sie nicht können?“  
„Singen“, kommt es trocken von ihr. Dann geht sie in den Haushaltsraum, kommt mit der Werkzeugkiste wieder raus und verschwindet ins obere Stockwerk.

Keine halbe Stunde später schleift sie die Matratze, den Lattenrost und anschließend die Bettteile die Treppe runter. Irgendwie fühle ich mich überflüssig.

Nach dem Mittagessen hält sie dann nichts mehr zurück.  
„So, Herr Kaulitz. Dann wollen wir mal“, kommt es voller Tatendrang von ihr.  
Im Nu ist der PC abgebaut und in einer bisher noch ungenutzten Ecke des Wohnzimmers auf dem Schreibtisch wieder zusammengebastelt. Jetzt hocken wir vor den Regalen und gehen die Aktenordner durch. Es geht recht zügig voran und während sie die Akten in die Kisten packt, nehme ich mir jeweils eine volle Kiste und fahre diese ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ausräumen können wir das später noch.  
Irgendwie freue ich mich jetzt schon darauf, wieder in einem Bett zu schlafen. Denn seit ich aus der Reha zurück bin, nächtige ich auf der Couch. Niemand hat mir geholfen in mein Zimmer zu kommen. Niemand fühlte sich für mich verantwortlich. Somit blieb mir gar keine andere Wahl.

Nach zwei Stunden ist es geschafft.   
Das Bett steht und ist frisch bezogen. Frau Meier hat noch drei Blümchen auf das Fensterbrett gestellt und die ehemals dunkelblauen Vorhänge gegen die gelb-orange-gemusterten Gardinen aus dem Gästezimmer ausgetauscht, weil es so „freundlicher und gemütlicher“ ausschaut.  
Gemeinsam räumen wir in den leeren unteren Part der Regale einen Teil meiner Kleidung ein. Sie hasst es zu Bügeln hat sie mir vor kurzem verraten.  
Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie dabei giftig auf die acht vollen Wäschekörbe starrte. Aber jetzt hat sie das Meiste schon fertig. Jeden Tag hat sie sich für eine Stunde zum Bügeln überwunden. Sie hat sich da wirklich abgequält, konnte man ihr ganz deutlich ansehen.

Stolz betrachten wir das Zimmer. Es ist zwar nicht so luxuriös wie mein richtiges Schlafzimmer, aber es gefällt mir. Es wirkt sonnig und gemütlich. Am liebsten würde ich mich sofort ins Bett schmeißen.  
Allerdings warten da noch ein paar Kisten mit Akten, die noch verstaut werden müssten.  
Zum Glück ist seit dem Auszug meiner „Familie“ ausreichend Platz in der Abstellkammer, so dass wir auch diese Aufgabe zügig gemeistert haben.  
Erschöpft, durchgeschwitzt aber auch voller Stolz setzen wir uns erstmal an den Esstisch und gönnen uns eine Tasse Tee und Kekse.

„Wenn Sie wollen, dann können wir das Zimmer auch noch tapezieren oder streichen. Sie sollen sich da ja auch wohl fühlen bis Sie wieder nach oben können.“  
„Ach was, dass passt so schon. Mir gefällt es.“  
„Na dann. Das ist ja die Hauptsache“. Kommt es lächelnd von ihr.  
„Mmmm, was ich schon die ganze Zeit mal fragen wollte“, setzt sie erneut an, „Was ist eigentlich hinter der Tür? Den Raum hatte mir Herr Walter gar nicht gezeigt. Alle anderen habe ich ja fertig. Gibt es da für mich auch noch etwas zu tun?“  
NEIN! Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein.  
Schamesröte steigt mir ins Gesicht und es läuft mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Ich möchte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.  
„Herr Kaulitz? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?“ fragt sie eindeutig besorgt.  
„Das… das ist… gehen Sie da bitte nicht rein“, kommt es kleinlaut von mir. Es ist so peinlich. Sie darf den Raum auf keinen Fall betreten. Dann würde ich wirklich vor Scham sterben.  
Es ist so … ekelig da drin, aber was soll ich denn machen? Sie darf das nicht sehen. Niemand darf das sehen.  
Unweigerlich steigen mir Tränen in die Augen.  
„Nicht weinen, bitte nicht weinen“, kommt es von ihr. „So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein oder?“  
Wenn sie nur wüsste.  
„Es ist … das Bad“, wimmere ich.  
„Bad“, flüstert sie. Und im nächsten Moment steht sie auf und geht auf die Tür zu.  
„Nein, nicht. Gehen Sie da nicht rein!“ Aber es ist zu spät.  
Sie hat die Tür bereits geöffnet und steht regungslos da.  
Wenige Augenblicke später schließt sie die Tür und dreht sich zu mir um. Leichenblass sieht sie mich an. „Ich brauche mal … ich … ich muss mal kurz raus.“  
Und schon durchquert sie schnellen Schrittes das Wohnzimmer, öffnet die Terrassentür und geht nach draußen.  
Beschämt lege ich meine Hände in den Schoß und verhake die Finger miteinander. Ich traue mich gar nicht mehr aufzublicken.

Nach ein paar Minuten kommt sie wieder rein. Ihre Augen sind gerötet. Hat sie etwa geweint?  
„Ich muss mal telefonieren“, kommt es stockend von ihr. Ich nicke nur.  
Unweigerlich belausche ich ihr Gespräch.  
„Hallo Schatz. Du, es wird heute später werden…. Ne, ich hab hier doch ein größeres Problem, dass ich unbedingt noch heute in Angriff nehmen will… ja ich weiß… nein, dass kann auf gar keinen Fall warten… ich mach es wieder gut… bitte, jetzt sei doch nicht so… ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich… Hallo? Hallo?“ Seufzend legt sie auf und blickt mich an.  
„Herr Kaulitz, wie konnten Sie nur so leben? Das ist ja menschenunwürdig. Ich meine, die Küche war ja schon der Horror, aber dieses Bad übertrifft ja fast Alles. Das ist ja höchstgradig gesundheitsgefährdent da drin.  
Ich bin jetzt seit über einer Woche hier. Warum haben Sie mir das nicht gleich am Anfang gesagt bzw. gezeigt? So können Sie das doch gar nicht nutzen. Himmel, Herr Kaulitz, ich kriege ja schon Pickel am Arsch, wenn ich die Klobrille nur ansehe. Da bekommt das Wort *Ekel* eine ganz neue Bedeutung.“ Und schon weint sie los. Kraftlos lässt sie sich auf die Couch nieder und ich… ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll.  
Es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich sie zutiefst enttäuscht.  
Langsam fahre ich zu ihr und strecke meine Hand nach ihr aus, nehme ihre Hand in meine und streiche einmal kurz darüber.  
„Ich schäme mich so. Ich fühle mich so … unbeholfen und nutzlos. Den Anderen war ich doch egal. Ich habe es irgendwie geschafft mich halbwegs hier durchzuschlagen. Ich … ich…“ Und dann hält auch mich nichts mehr zurück. Es ist doch eh alles egal.   
Stumm vor mich hinweinend sacke ich in meinem Rollstuhl zusammen.

Frau Meier schnieft irgendwann in ein Taschentuch und erhebt sich.  
„Ich fange dann mal an. Ich gehe heute nicht eher, bis das Bad in Ordnung ist. Komplett keimfrei und glänzend.“  
Und schon verschwindet sie im Haushaltsraum, während ich mit einem unwohlem Gefühl hier bleibe.  
Es vergeht einige Zeit, eh sie wiederkommt.  
Ein Kittel schütz ihre Kleidung, ebenso eine darüber gebundene Plastikschürze. Ein Mundschutz und gelbe Gummihandschuhe geben weiteren Schutz vor dem ganzen Ekeldreck. Komplettiert wird das Outfit mit einem paar dunkelgrüner Gummistiefel.  
Wenn die Situation nicht so traurig und ernst wäre, würde ich jetzt laut lachen.  
In zwei Eimern hat sie verschiedene Sprühflaschen mit Reinigungsmitteln, Schwämme, Lappen, Wischbezüge.  
Nachdem sie noch zwei Mal hin und her gelaufen ist, hat sie alles Nötige beisammen und schließt die Badtür hinter sich.  
Ich höre es klappern, zischen, poltern, quietschen, plätschern.  
Irgendwann öffnet sich die Tür und drei volle blaue Müllsäcke werden herausgestellt.

Nach vier Stunden fällt Frau Meier auf die Couch und blickt fast schon apathisch aus den Wohnzimmerfenstern.  
Durch die geöffnete Badtür entkommt ein Duft aus Zitrone und Chlor. Meine Neugier ist geweckt und ich mache mich auf den Weg.  
Als ich die Tür ganz öffne trifft mich fast der Schlag.  
Die Fliesen sind tatsächlich auf Hochglanz poliert, in der Dusche ist der Schimmel verschwunden, der Kalk an den Waschbecken ist auch weg und keine Spur mehr vom Grünspan an den Armaturen.  
Keinerlei Zahnpasta – und Seifenreste mehr im Bad zu sehen. Der Fußboden ist blitzeblank geschrubbt. Man kann sich wieder in den Spiegeln betrachten. Das Badezimmerregal ist komplett leer geräumt und ausgewaschen worden.  
Sogar der Heizkörper ist wieder weiß und nicht so Gammelgelb.  
Keinerlei braun-graue Schmutzansammlungen und Ränder mehr zu sehen.  
Das Fenster steht noch zwecks Auslüftens weit auf.  
Aber irgendwie fehlen jetzt auch Sachen.  
Wo sind die ganzen Handtücher, die Badeschwämme, meine Zahnbürste, die Duschutensilien. Das stand und lag doch Alles kreuz und quer hier im Bad herum. Teilweise auch auf dem Boden.  
Oh oh, die hat das doch nicht in die blauen Säcke gepackt?  
Und schon steht sie hinter mir. Erschocken zucke ich zusammen.  
In einem Wäschekorb hat sie allem Anschein nach die Dinge, die ich vermisst habe.  
„Ich musste den ganzen Kram wegwerfen. War ja völlig versifft.“  
Sie beginnt auf die Wachbeckenablage mein Waschzeug und auch meine elektrische Zahnbürste zu stellen. Dann folgen noch meine diversen Duschgels, Shampoos und andere Haarpflegemittel, Föhn, Haarglätter, Stylingprodukte, Bademantel, Handtücher, elektrischer Rasierer… sie hat mein Bad in der oberen Etage geplündert.  
„Frau Meier? Das ist einfach… wow. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen dafür danken kann“, kommt es glücklich aber auch beschämt von mir.  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig“, meint sie daraufhin nur und schließt die Fenster. Danach dreht sie die Heizung auf und legt Handtücher, Duschgel und Schwamm bereit.  
Was hat sie vor?  
Schon im nächsten Moment drückt sie mir den Rasierer in die Hand und stellt auf das kleine Waschtischen neben dem Waschbecken einen Standspiegel auf.   
„Rasieren Sie sich bitte ordentlich und dann erledigen Sie noch Ihre eigentlich übliche Gesichtspflege. Bis dahin sollte es hier im Raum warm genug sein.“  
Ooooookaaayyyy.  
Warum auch nicht. Immerhin kann ich mich jetzt wirklich besser um meine Körperpflege kümmern.  
Die Spiegel über den Waschbecken sind zu hoch angebracht. Da konnte ich gar nicht reingucken, aber der Standspiegel ist perfekt.  
Also beginne ich mit der Rasur. Ein leichter 3-Tage-Bart bleibt natürlich stehen.  
Kaum habe ich mir das Gesicht mit Waschgel eingeseift, kommt Frau Meier zurück.  
Sie legt einige Klamotten auf dem Klodeckel ab und öffnet die große Duschtür.  
Dann kommt sie erneut zu mir und legt ein Päckchen Einwegrasierer und eine Dose Rasiergel auf dem Waschbecken ab. Ein Handtuch wird an der Halterung aufgehängt.  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass es noch andere Stellen an Ihrem Körper gibt, die Sie gerne enthaaren wollen… zum Beispiel unter den Armen“, räuspert sie sich und verlässt erneut das Bad.  
Ooooookaaayyyy.  
Ich lasse warmes Wasser in das Waschbecken ein und ziehe mir das T-Shirt aus.  
Dann wollen wir den Dschungel mal roden.

Es ist bereits eine halbe Stunde vergangen und ich habe es sogar halbwegs geschafft, das Urwaldgestrüpp an einer anderen Stelle zu lichten.  
War ganz schön schwierig so im Sitzen.  
Ein Klopfen an der Badtür lässt mich aufsehen.  
„Ja, bitte.“  
Und schon kommt Frau Meier bewaffnet mit einem Stuhl herein. Den Stuhl stellt sie in der Dusche ab und kommt dann zu mir zurück.  
„Alles klar?“, fragt sie und schiebt mich einfach in Richtung Dusche.  
„Ja, alles Bestens. Und Danke noch mal.“  
„Wir sind ja noch nicht fertig!“ kommt es ernst von ihr.  
„Wie jetzt?“ Verblüfft hebe ich meine linke Augenbraue und sehe sie fragend aber auch skeptisch an.  
„Wir haben ein frisch bezogenes Bett und ein strahlendes Bad. Meinen Sie nicht, da fehlt noch etwas ganz Entscheidendes?“ spricht sie in Rätseln.  
„Also spontan fällt mir da nichts ein.“  
„Ziehen Sie sich bitte aus.“  
BITTE WAS?!  
„Ähm, nein?“  
Ein entnervtes Seufzen ist zu hören, dann stellt sie sich vor mich hin, geht in die Hocke und blickt mir in die Augen.  
„Herr Kaulitz, nehmen Sie mir das Folgende bitte nicht Übel oder gar zu persönlich. Mir ist inzwischen bewusst geworden, dass Sie hier völlig hilflos und allein waren. Und es trifft Sie ja auch keine Schuld, aber mal ganz ehrlich, Sie sind verwahrlost!“  
„Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen?“ Langsam werde ich sauer.  
„Ja mein Gott, Sie stinken! Immer wenn ich an Ihnen vorbei gehe, weht mir ein stechender, säuerlicher Geruch entgegen. Und die Klamotten haben Sie auch schon seit ich Sie kennen gelernt habe an. Und Ihre Haare triefen ja gerade zu vor Fettigkeit. Damit ist jetzt Schluss. Sie werden jetzt duschen und ich helfe Ihnen dabei.“  
Völlig entgeistert starre ich sie an. Tickt die noch ganz sauber? Der sind wohl die Dämpfe der Reinigungsmittel auf’s Hirn geschlagen!  
Wie kann diese Person es wagen…  
„Hintern hoch“, bekomme ich plötzlich zu hören.  
„Sie sollen bitte Ihren Hintern etwas anheben, damit ich Ihnen die Hose ausziehen kann.“ Wartend sieht sie mich an. Die meint das wirklich ernst.  
„Nein! Sie haben gar kein Recht dazu. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!“ fauche ich.  
„Gut, Sie haben es ja nicht anders gewollt.“  
Und schon zerrt sie mich aus meinen Rollstuhl und schleift mich die zwei Meter bis in die große ebenerdige Dusche, wo sie mich auf dem Stuhl absetzt.  
„Jetzt stützen Sie sich bitte an den Stuhllehnen ab, damit ich Ihnen die Hose ausziehen kann. Bitte, Herr Kaulitz. Es ist doch nur zu Ihrem Besten“, versucht sie auf mich einzureden.  
Wie tief kann ich noch sinken? Was muss ich noch Alles erdulden und ertragen? Hätte ich doch bloß damals ins Gras gebissen.  
Vor Wut spüre ich schon, wie mein Gesicht ganz rot und heiß wird.  
Erneut steht sie vor mir. Dann beugt sie sich zu mir runter, nimmt einfach meine Hände und führt sie zu ihrem Nacken, sieht mir dabei lächelnd in die Augen und schon im nächsten Moment spüre ich ihre Hände an meiner Taille und werde hochgezogen.  
Reflexartig und verschreckt klammere ich mich an ihrem Hals fest und bekomme noch so eben mit, wie sie mir die Hose runterzieht.  
Das war es! Ich kann nicht mehr. Heulend breche ich zusammen.  
Zutiefst Gedemütigt.  
Erneut setzt sie mich vorsichtig ab, zieht die Hose samt Short von den Beinen über meine Füße und wirft sie achtlos außerhalb der Dusche auf den Boden.  
Immer noch weinend sitze ich hier, höre, wie das Wasser der Dusche eingeschaltet wird und nach wenigen Augenblicken spüre ich das warme Nass zum ersten Mal seit gut zwei Wochen auf meiner Haut.  
Dennoch will ich das Alles hier nicht.  
Ein Waschlappen wird mir sanft vor die Augen gehalten und der Duschstrahl richtet sich nun auch auf meinen Kopf. Das Wasser rinnt einige Minuten über meinen gesamten Körper, dann wird es abgestellt.  
Ein Schwamm wird mir gereicht, auf welchem sie etwas Duschgel quetscht.  
„Sie waschen jetzt ihre Vorderseite und ich kümmere mich um Ihre Haare und die Kehrseite, ok?“  
Willenlos mache ich was sie sagt.  
Ich spüre wie sie das Shampoo sanft in meine Haare einmassiert. Ein wohltuendes Gefühl, das mich etwas beruhigt. Dennoch wird mein Körper immer wieder von vereinzelten Schluchzern geschüttelt.  
Als sie damit beginnt, mir den Rücken mit einem Schwamm einzuseifen würde ich am liebsten wegrennen.  
Immer weiter sacke ich in mir zusammen, nehme es hin und lasse sie machen.  
So weit es ging, habe ich mich gewaschen. Die Arme, der Hals, Brust, Bauch und … na ja, da halt auch. Teilweise die Oberschenkel.  
Auch Frau Meier scheint soweit fertig zu sein. Oder auch nicht?  
Sie kniet sich vor mir hin und legt erneut meine Arme um ihren Nacken. Dann zieht sie mich herunter auf den Boden.  
„Okay, ich drehe Sie jetzt um und dann müssten Sie sich mit dem Oberkörper auf den Stuhl vorbeugen. So dass Sie knien. Dann kann ich Ihre Schenkel und den Po waschen“, spricht sie beruhigend auf mich ein.  
Behutsam dreht sie mich und ich klammere mich am Stuhl fest, ziehe mich leicht hoch.  
Zum Glück spüre ich nicht, wie sie meine Kehrseite wäscht.  
„Oh nein“ haucht sie. „Sie sind ja ganz wund. Da müssen wir nachher eine Creme auftragen. Aber erstmal waschen wir Sie fertig und dann sehen wir weiter.“  
Als sie fertig ist, bittet sie mich noch kurz so zu verharren. Dann höre ich auch schon die Dusche und das warme Wasser spült meinen Körper ab.  
Sie hebt mich hoch und platziert mich wieder auf dem Stuhl, ehe sie erst meine Haare ausspült und dann noch mal meinen gesamten Körper vom Duschschaum befreit.  
Erleichtert atmet sie auf.  
Sie verlässt die Dusche und kommt mit einigen Handtüchern zurück.  
Eine großes legt sie mir um die Schultern, ein Weiteres über meinen Unterbauch. Mit dem kleineren Handtuch beginnt sie meine Haare zu trockenen.  
Ich selbst versuche zu helfen und trocken meinen Oberkörper so gut es geht ab.  
Während ich damit noch beschäftigt bin, verlässt sie mich erneut. Ich kann durch das Glas der Duschkabine sehen, wie sie meinen Rollstuhlsitz reinigt. Dann bringt sie die Kleidung von dem Klodeckel und legt sie auf dem Rollstuhl ab.  
Mit einem neuen Handtuch kommt sie zu mir und sieht mich fragend an. Ergeben hieve ich mich an den Armlehen hoch und sie legt das Tuch unter mein Gesäß. Es ist mir so unglaublich peinlich, dass sie mich nackt sieht. Aber sie lässt mir gar keine andere Wahl.  
Dann trocknet sie meine Beine ab.  
Die benutzten großen Handtücher legt sie vor mir auf den Boden, dann schiebt sie den Rollstuhl an die Tür der Dusche.  
Sie nimmt zu erst die Boxer und streift sie über meine Füße bis zu den Knien. Genau so verfährt sie mit der Pyjamahose. Sie blickt mich nur an und schon hieve ich mich wieder hoch. Schnell streift sie mir die zwei Hosen über den Po und zieht das feuchte Handtuch unter dem Stuhl weg.  
Dann hilft sie mir in das Pyjamashirt.   
Als das erledigt ist, bringt sie die Handtücher raus. Stattdessen schiebt sie nun den Rollstuhl direkt in die Dusche und stellt die Bremsen fest. Mit etwas Hilfe schaffe ich es, meine Sitzgelegenheit zu wechseln.  
Wortlos schiebt sie mich zum Waschbecken, gibt eine Sprühkur in mein Haar und beginnt es zu föhnen.  
Immer wieder fahren ihre Finger durch mein Haar, bringen es leicht in Form.  
Nach nur wenigen Minuten ist sie fertig.  
Sie löst die Bremsen und fährt mit mir in den Hausflur vor den Ganzkörperspiegel.  
„Sehen Sie sich das an, Herr Kaulitz. DAS sind jetzt wirklich wieder Sie selbst“, kommt es leise und mit einem Lächeln von ihr.

Alles was ich sehe ist ein gebrochener junger Mann, dem noch immer die Tränen der Scham übers Gesicht laufen.  
Kurz darauf fährt sie mich in mein neues Schlafzimmer. Sie schlägt die Bettdecke zurück und schüttelt nochmals das Kissen auf, ehe sie mir ins Bett hilft.  
Wohlig seufzend lasse ich mich auf die weiche Matratze fallen und vergrabe mein Gesicht im herrlich duftenden Kopfkissen.  
Frau Meier beobachtet das Alles mit einem seeligen Lächeln. Beschämt drehe ich mich zur Wandseite und kralle mich im Kissen fest.  
"Es ist schon spät. Ich mache Ihnen schnell ein paar Schnittchen und Tee. Dann räume ich noch kurz das Bad auf und gehe", sagt sie und verlässt das Zimmer.  
Ich bin emotional so erschöpft, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr mitbekomme, wie sie nur eine viertel Stunde später mit einem Tablett in mein Zimmer kommt.  
Ich bin einfach eingeschlafen.


End file.
